The simple game of hide and seek
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: It all starts with a game of hide and seek... Bubbles wonders if her sisters would be better off without her... What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: the fight with Mojo Jojo

In the city of Townsville, three little girls were enjoying their vacation. The girls were playing in their room when all of a sudden their powerpuff girls alert rang. Blossom, picked up the receiver, "What's the trouble mayor?" she asked. On the other line you could hear the mayor talking real fast. "Uh huh, we will be right there." with that she hung up the phone. Turning to her sisters, she said "Mojo jojo is trying to rob the bank again."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go kick some monkey butt!" Buttercup said punching her closed fist into her open palm.

The three flew out through their bedroom windows. In the sky, you could see three lines of colors: red, blue, and then green. People down below stared at them awed. "What that's?" one fellow passerby asked.

"It's a plane" a little child said.

"No, it's a bird!" another random guy exclaimed.

"Your all wrong!" a voice roared grabbing everybody's attention, "It's those goody too shoes, Powerpuff girls!" Princess spit out as if the name made her physically sick.

The girls entered the scene of the robbery just as Mojo Jojo was making his escape. They blocked him. "Where do you think your going, Mojo jojo!" Bubbles screamed.

"If you'll just excuse me, I was just leaving-" He didn't get to finish, as Buttercup delivered a kicked to his face knocking a tooth in the process. Blossom grabbed the bag of money that Mojo jojo dropped when Buttercup hit him, and returned it to the bank.

The girls grabbed Mojo jojo and took off to the sky with him. They brought him all the way to the city jail. They literally dropped him in his cell, leaving him bruised looking with a few teeth gone.

When they arrived back to their lovely home, they resumed their playing. "Okay, this game is growing tiring." Buttercup complained.

"Oh, oh! I know, how about we play hide and go seek?" suggested Bubbles.

"Sure but I am not doing the counting!" Buttercup blurter out.

"Neither am I" Blossom said.

"Me either" Bubbles said.

"Uh, Bubbles?" Blossom said.

"Yes, Blossom?"

"You kind of need to do the counting. Buttercup and I already said we aren't and we don't have another person besides you to count."

"Oh then ok." she said.

"Now go to that corner and count to ten…" Buttercup commanded, "And no peeking!"

"1...2...3..4...5...6...7..8...9...10...Ready or not! Here I come!" Bubbles screamed. She looked under the lamp, where she thought she saw some red hair but it was only the red fabric of the lampshade. She quietly sighed. Her ears perked as she heard a quiet giggle from under the bed. "She'll never find me under here!" Buttercup whispered to herself from under the bed. Bubbles smiled to herself. She slowly made her way to the bed. And looked under it. "Ah Ha!" She exclaimed.

"Drat! You found me!" Buttercup exclaimed frustrated. "Now lets go find Blossom!"


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Blossom?

Bubbles and Buttercup searched all around the bedroom for any signs of Blossom but they didn't find a thing.

"Darn it! I can't find her any where!" huffed Buttercup who slumped back in her green beanbag.

"Perhaps, she is not in this room?" suggested Bubbles.

"Then where?" Buttercup rubbed her chin, thinking as to where their sister, Blossom might be hiding. "She's not in the bedroom."

"Not in the kitchen cabinets..," Bubbles added.

"Maybe… she… nah!" Buttercups exclaimed.

"Maybe she what?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"I thought maybe she was hiding in the bathroom but that's impossible, I checked already. No way she could've crept by me without me seeing her." She said.

"Okay then what should we do now?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"I know… video games!" She ran towards the video games. Bubbles followed.

During all this, Blossom has been in the bathroom, under the sink I might add. She was wondering what was taking them so long to find her. Her stomach grumbled, she hadn't gone out to eat since the game of hide and seek had started but she couldn't just blow her cover. _tick tock, tick tock… tick, tock.. time went by and the girls still hadn't located their sister. "Forget it!" Blossom said to herself as her stomach once again growled with hunger. She opened the door of the bathroom cabinets and crawled out._

_The scene that she entered to, surprised her to its most. Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, were playing videogames. _

"_you guys! You were supposed to find me." Blossom said._

"_Yeah, yeah… whatever… now move!" Buttercup said as she waved her away._

"_No! You guys didn't even try!"_

"_Yea we did… we just got bored." Buttercup said._

"_Bubbles?" Blossom asked._

"_We gave up." Bubbles said not looking up from the game._

_Blossom sighed, "Looks like the only way to get your full attention is by… doing this" she unplugged the game screen, causing the game to shut down._

"_No! And I was so close. This close!" Buttercup said closing her thumb and index finger to show how close she was to winning. _


	3. Chapter 3: Run away

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the powerpuff girls. Now enjoy…**

"Do you know how long it took me to get that far?" Buttercup screeched.

Blossom backed up, "Oh, grow up! If you could do it before, you could do it again."

Poking her, she said "Because of you, I will have to restart all my work..." raises her arms in the air in a dramatic manner, "All my work… gone… because of you!" she screamed.

"It was just a game, Buttercup!" Blossom screamed trying to get away from her enraged sister.

"To you it was just a game but to me… it was more!" Buttercup wiped a tear from her eye, "That game was my life!"

Blossom put her hands to her hips, "Now you are just getting way too dramatic!"

"Girls!" cried Bubbles, who didn't like it when her sisters fought, "Please don't fight!"

Simultaneously, Buttercup and Blossom yelled at Bubbles, "Stay out of this!"

"But…" Bubbles said getting teary. Without another word, Bubbles exited the room to go to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Bubbles grabbed her stuffed octopus doll, Octi. Hugging it close to her heart, she asked the doll, "You won't yell at me, Octi?" She cuddled closer to the doll. Whenever, she was upset, she would find comfort with Octi. Still holding Octi, she sat on her section of the bed and laid her head on her fluffy blue pillow.

**With Buttercup and Blossom**

Noticing that Bubbles was not in sight, Bubbles asked Buttercup, "Where is Bubbles?"

Shrugging, Buttercup replied, "How am I supposed to know!?"

"I was just asking," She muttered, "no need to get nasty…"

Buttercup suggested, "You think she went to the room?"

She nodded, agreeing "It's possible."

"Should we check up on her?" Buttercup asked.

'Yeah… Maybe we shouldn't have yelled at her…"

**Back to Bubbles**

After she could not shed another tear, she got up from the bed. Grabbed a sack and placed it open on the bed. Wiping at her eyes, she said to her-self "They will be better off without me…" She decided on packing light weight. Since she only wore the blue outfit, she didn't pack many clothes. In the sack she put her coloring book, her crayola, a flashlight (since she was afraid of the dark), several batteries (in case the ones on the flashlight were ever to run out), a few tasty-treats, and of course Octi was to be hold in her arms. She knotted the sack and put it on the stick that she mysteriously found under the bed. "Good bye home…" She flew out the window into the dark but not before leaving a letter to Professor Utonium.

The letter read:

To: Professor Utonium

If you are reading this, I am long gone. Sorry I could not say good bye to you in person but if I were to have stayed any longer, I don't think I wouldn't have been able to leave. I have brought all that I may need. I love you. My leaving had nothing to do with you. I will miss you…daddy…. If you could give the letter now to Blossom and Buttercup so they can read what I have written for them…

My sisters, I wish you well. I know when I am not wanted. I don't want to be burden on you no longer. Please do not feel guilt for me leaving. It was bound to happen, I guess. I still love you guys… (Tear drop mark) Good bye… forever…

BUBBLES

p.s. Don't bother looking for me…

**Author's note: Please review. So, what did you think? And tell me; were you expecting something like this to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4: Their reactions

**The Simple Game of Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls**

* * *

The door to the girls' room opened. Professor Utonium entered the room. He was shocked to see two of his daughters weeping. He walked over to them and knelt down, "Girls, what's wrong?"

They gave no spoken answer, they just handed him the letter.

"Read this…it will explain all…" Blossom said through her tears.

Buttercup added, "And I would sit down while you read."

The professor nodded sitting down. He opened the letter and started to read it. His eyes became huge. He reread again and again trying to see if he had seen wrong but every time he read it always was the same, it was no mistake. He put his head in his hands and openly wept. After a good amount of crying, he looked up at his other two girls. He cleared his throat to get the girls' attention, "Are you sure she isn't just outside?" he asked desperately.

Blossom shook her head, "Professor we've checked everywhere. She is…gone. And…and it is Buttercup's and my fault!"

Buttercup in a croaky voice said, "There is no way a girl like Bubbles can survive out there!" She paused to take a deep breath, "Sooner or later those batteries she brought with her are going to run out. And you know how she is with the dark!"

"We are not going to let it come to where she runs out, we are going to find her. I know her letter says to not try to find her but it is worth a try."

* * *

Bubbles was tired; she had flown all the way from her house to downtown, she carefully landed on a rock. She sighed. Her ears perked, she could hear the ruffling of leaves. "Who's there?" She asked scared. She hugged her Octi in fear. Then…she sighed in relief as she saw it was only Stray Bullet the squirrel she had once saved and then gave superpowers to. It made its way over to Bubbles who had now been seated.

"What is it girl?" Bubbles asked Stray Bullet. (She can talk to animals)

"What?" she exclaimed, "Bears? Coming here!?"

The squirrel nodded its little head.

Bubbles sighed and then picked up her things.

"You coming?" she asked Stray Bullet.

'Yes! Tell me Bubbles, why you are so far from home?' the squirrel asked.

Bubbles sighed and told her story.

'I see…' the squirrel nodded, 'Now tell me… How does running away help anyone?'

"They don't need me," she explained, "They are better off without me. All I do is get in there way."

'You know better than I do that that is not true'

"They don't care…"

'Now how can you think that?'

"I don't. I know."

'Bubbles…Sooner or later you are going to have to go back home.'

"They probably won't accept me even if I returned. I bet right this second they are talking about how life has been better without me…"

'They are probably worried sick. Don't you care about how this will make Professor Utonium feel?'

"Yes" Bubbles cried, "I just can't go home yet!"

* * *

"Get any three's?" Blossom asked; they had long grown tired of trying to have any real fun and just decided on playing cards.

"Gold fish…" Buttercup sighed, "I never thought I'd say this but I miss Bubbles."

Blossom dropped the cards on table, "I miss her too. It just feels so different without her…"

Buttercup dropped her cards on the table next to Blossom's, "Yeah…she always was the joy and the laughter in a room…"

"Yeah…"

"Yep…."

They couldn't hold the tears back any longer, one by one the tears fell.

Through her tears, Buttercup asked "What was the last thing we said to her?"

"What?"

"The last thing…what was the last thing we said to her?"

"Um…" Blossom said thinking, "If I remember correctly, you and me were arguing…"

"And she tried to make us stop fighting…" added Buttercup.

"And we yelled at her!" they said in unison.

"We've got to find her." Buttercup said.

"How?" asked Blossom.

"I will search high and low but I won't stop 'til I find my sister!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Nor will I stop 'til we've found her."

"Tomorrow, when it is bright out… you and I go searching for her. We will search under every nook and cranny until we have found her." Buttercup said.

"And we will find her." Blossom said.

Buttercup nodded and then let out a yawn, "Yeah but right now we should really hit the sack if we want to start our search early."

"Okay…." Blossom yawned, "Good night, Buttercup."

"Night Blossom." Said Buttercup closing her eyes and falling into a restless sleep, followed by Blossom falling into a restless sleep. No one in that house sleep well that night…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what do you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**And what you think of Bubbles and the squirrel?**

**Make me happy by reviewing me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Phone calls

**The Simple Game of Hide and Seek **

**Chapter 5**

**(Note: this chapter is going to be short because it is very late and I am not that awake to write a long one)**

**Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls... if I did they would still be on cartoon network.**

**readers to make it easier on you... I have divided the phone calls into their own sections here... now read!**

* * *

**The same night (Professor Utonium)**

Right after Professor Utonium had left the girls' room, he left to make a few phone calls. He was determined to call everyone he knew.

The first person he called was Ms. Keane.

"Hello?" said the sweet voice of Ms. Keane.

"Hello Ms. Keane." The professor started, "I am sorry to call you late at night but I was wondering if you have seen Bubbles? You see she kind of ran away…"

"Oh dear!" cried Ms. Keane, "I'm sorry but I haven't seen her. I will make sure to call if I see her."

"Thank you. Good night." the professor said before hanging up.

* * *

His next thought was to call the mayor.

A sleepy mayor answered the phone, "YAWN- hello?"

"I am sorry to call so late in the night but Bubbles recently ran away and I was wondering if you have seen her?" Professor Utonium said all in one breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" exclaimed the mayor after a few seconds of silence, "Is there anything I can do?"

The professor sighed, "Well… if you are to see her please let me know."

"Will do, professor." The mayor assured him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Good night, Mayor." he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next person to call: Miss. Bellum.

After the third ring, a woman finally picked up.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Miss. Bellum?" he started, "It's me Professor Utonium."

"Professor… what are you doing calling at a time like this?" she asked yawning.

"I am sorry to be a burden but my little girl…. Bubbles she has run away and I was hoping that you might know where she is…"

"Oh…I am so sorry." She said, "But I have not seen her. If I spot her I will make sure I let you know."

"Thank you." He thanked, "Good night." he said then promptly hanging up.

* * *

The only three allies that Bubbles knows down… only number left to call is the police station.

"Townsville police station, how may I help you?" asked the voice of a male cop.

In a rather desperate voice, the professor said, "Yes, my daughter, Bubbles has recently run away."

"Have you tried to contact anyone that she may know?" questioned the man.

"Yes and they all have not seen her."

"How long have she been missing, sir?"

"About a whole day but that is beside the point! She is only a kindergartner. She can't survive out there… alone, in the dark, cold grounds…"

"I can not do anything to help you if you don't describe this girl."

"Oh right." The professor said starting to describe Bubbles, "Well she has blonde hair, always up in pigtails. Her outfit consists of mostly blue with a black stripe in the middle, white socks and black shoes. She can fly…"

"Now hold it mister, since when do little girls fly?"

Shocked in his voice, the professor asked "You mean you have never heard of the Powerpuff girls?"

"Them I have heard of but a lot of kids have the name Bubbles…"

"This is Bubbles the Powerpuff girl. And you will do whatever you can to find my little girl! Even if it means hiring the whole FBI! … I just want my little girl…" cried Professor Utonium.

"There, there buddy." The man said, "Don't you worry. We will find your little girl."

"Thank you" The professor's voice sound hoarse as he spoke.

"Listen, how about you get a good night's sleep? And I'll call you if we get any updates on Bubbles. Okay?" suggested the cop.

"Okay…"

"Good." The cop said, "Have a nice night, sir. Good night."

"Thank you…" he hung up the phone.

* * *

He entered his room. He sighed as he lay on his bed. Shutting his eyes, he whispered "Where are you Bubbles?" After a few hours of twisting and turning, the professor finally fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: the dream

**The Simple Game of Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls. Please review.**

**The Dream**

* * *

Bubbles and Stray Bullet arrived at an old junk yard. They landed on old mattress. The place did not smell that good but it would have to make do.

"Stray Bullet?" called Bubbles.

'Yes, Bubbles?' called the squirrel.

"Can you take me to see my family tomorrow… I mean I want to know if they miss me…"

'Honey we've been over this a thousand times… Of course they miss you!'

"You really think that?"

'I know baby.'

"Thank you"

'No problem. Now sleep. If we want to make it to your house tomorrow, we are going to need all the energy we can have.'

"Okay." Bubbles said lying down with her Octi.

Stray Bullet flew up to the tree to sleep.

'Good night, dear.'

"Good night Stray Bullet."

The sun went down, the stars and the moon soon appeared in its place.

Soon Bubbles was out like a light. She snored lightly.

"MEEEEWEEEEMEEEWEEE" snored Bubbles.

She tossed and turned in her sleep as a nightmare grew on.

* * *

Her nightmare:

'_You're not wanted!' a voice screamed._

'_You just get in the way' another one said._

'_It sure is nice being just the two of us' _

'_We don't want you.'_

_Bubbles was running but it seemed that she wasn't moving at all._

_She made it to her sisters, "Blossom? Buttercup?" she called._

"_What is she doing here!?" Buttercup called._

"_I sure didn't invite her." said Blossom._

"_Blossom?" said Bubbles, "Buttercup?"_

"_Go away freak."_

"_But we are sisters…."_

"_Do I know you?" said Buttercup._

* * *

Bubbles woke up screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stray Bullet was startled awake. She went over to Bubbles.

'What's wrong?'

"They don't want me. I had a terrible nightmare" cried Bubbles.

'It was just a dream. Dreams aren't real.' soothed Stray Bullet.

Soon the sobs of Bubbles calmed down and she settled into a restless sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who's at the door

**The Simple Game of Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 7**

**Who's at the door**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls. Please review. Nor do I own "Bubble's coloring song"**

* * *

**The Next day (Starting with Buttercup and Blossom)**

The next day, Buttercup and Blossom woke up to a rain storm; which fit their moods perfectly. Buttercup, the first to awake, turned on her side to wake Blossom.

"Blossom." she said shoving her softly.

"Five more minutes…" she said still asleep.

Irritated, Buttercup yanked the covers off and shouts "WAKE UP!"

Blossom's eyes flutter open, she sits up and says "I'm up, I'm up!" Now fully awake, Blossom says "Last night, I didn't sleep well at all."

Buttercup nods her head and replies "Me either."

"I wonder where Bubbles may be…." wonders Blossom.

"So do I…" agrees Buttercup, "We should probably get going…"

Confused, she asks "Going where?"

"To school… Today is Monday…" informs Buttercup.

"I thought we were going to search for Bubbles first thing in the morning."

"I guess, we will have to search during recess and after school."

"Yeah… I guess so."

There is a knock on the door, "Girls? Are you almost ready for school?" Professor Utonium asks, his voice sounds like he's been crying.

"Just a minute, professor!" said Blossom.

* * *

After they were ready, they opened the door. He entered, and walked towards the bed and sat down on it. He stretched out his arms allowing the girls to cuddle up to him.

"Girls, we will find Bubbles…" he said.

The girls nodded their heads. Blossom then asked, "Did you call anyone?"

"I called the mayor, Miss. Bellum and Ms. Keane." he says.

"And?" says Blossom.

With a weaker voice, "And…they haven't seen her." he then adds, "But they said that if they see her they will inform me of it."

Buttercup protests, "That will take forever, Professor. We need to go searching for her! She could be starving!"

"I know…" cries the professor.

"Then what are we doing just sitting here!?" Buttercup exclaims.

"I also called the police." he informs, "Told them to hire the whole FBI if they need to… I just want Bubbles back."

Buttercup bawls, "I want her back, too!"

"Me, three!" cries Blossom.

"Now girls, I want you two to clean up and then we'll head to school." orders the Professor.

They nod their heads and go clean up.

* * *

"We're done Professor!" Blossom says walking into the kitchen of the house.

"Yeah…What she said." Buttercup says.

"Alright, come on girls." says the Professor, "I have to be somewhere today, so I need you guys to eat breakfast at school today…" he informs.

"Okay." Buttercup says.

"Kay" say Blossom.

They walk outside and enter the car to go to school.

* * *

"Bye, girls!" the professor says, seeing them off to school.

"Bye, Professor!" the girls say.

"Now remember, if I am a little late picking you up, Ms. Keane will watch you until I am able to come."

"We will!" they say.

"Good." he says, "Bye." he leaves.

* * *

**In the classroom:**

"Hello, girls" Ms. Keane says as she sees Blossom and Buttercup enter.

"Hello Miss Keane." Blossom greets.

"Hi, Ms Keane." says Buttercup.

As they take their seats at their table, they sigh. Their table has three chairs; right now one of the chairs is vacant. Usually Bubbles sits in that chair. Ms. Keane walks up to the girls, she knees down to their height.

'Girls, I want you to know that I will keep looking for your sister." she informs.

"Thanks…"they say.

She smiles at them and proceeds back to the front of the classroom.

"Class!" she announces, "Today I have decided to have a free day!" She winks at the girls. The class room fills with hollers of 'yeah', 'yes!', and 'Alright!'

Buttercup raises her hand.

"Yes Buttercup?" asks Ms. Keane.

"Since you said it is free day, can I and my sister go searching for Bubbles?"

She nods, "Sure. Spend all the time you want."

"Thanks." she says.

They start to walk out when Ms Keane says, "And girls?"

They turn, "Yes?"

"Good luck!" she declares.

"Thanks!" they say and then walk out.

"Where should we search first?" Blossom asks.

"I'm not sure…" Buttercup sighs.

"Oh I got it! First let's check home to see if she might have came back home."

"I doubt that…" Buttercup says.

* * *

**Let's see Bubbles!**

Bubbles woke up to rain, it was not pleasant. She got soaked all the way from her toes to her head. And the bag she brought was now wet. She groaned.

"Stray Bullet?" she called out.

Stray Bullet climbs down the tree and says 'Come on, we've got to get a move on before it gets dark'

"Okay…"

* * *

They fly into the sky and make their way to Townsville.

Before stopping at their destination, they made a pit stop at the diner.

"Where's the bathroom, ma'am?" Bubbles asks one of the ladies who work there.

"Say aren't you that Bubbles… that girl who ran away?" she asks.

"Um…."

"Bathroom's over there dear." she points to the left.

"Thank you." Bubbles says and walks to the bathroom.

"Poor Professor… he's been so sad ever since that little one ran off" the lady whispers.

Bubbles hears this. "They miss me." she whispers.

* * *

After they leave the dinner, they head towards the house.

"Remember Stray Bullet, I'm only going there to see if they miss me." Bubbles says.

'What makes you think they won't?' Stray Bullet asks.

"I'm not sure…" she says.

'What made you leave in the first place?'

"Um… they were fighting and I tried to break it up and they just screamed at me saying stay out of this…" she says.

'Now that isn't something to get worked up for dear.'

"I guess I overreacted?" she says meekly.

'Now remember, they might not be there but I want you to wait there until someone comes' informs Stray Bullet.

Bubbles nods and then asks, "Are you going to stay and wait for me?"

'I'll stay as long as you like.'

"Thank you."

'Your welcome'

* * *

A few hours later, they arrive at the house. Like Stray Bullet expected, nobody is home. They fly in through the window of the girls' room. Bubbles removes the spoiled outfit and replaces it with a fresh one from the closet. Her stomach growls in hunger.

She touches her tummy and says "Hungry."

'I'll stay right here. You go eat' Stray Bullet says.

"Okay." she says walking out of the room to go to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she sees a mess of papers on the table. Curious she checks it out. The paper was of last night, it had all the places where the Professor would look for her. She sets it back down and goes to get a cup of orange juice. Once she is refreshed, she goes back upstairs.

* * *

Bubbles enters the room. She pulls out her crayola and grabs a sheet of paper. She then places the paper on the table that is in the room. She sits down, and starts to color.

As she colors, she sings her coloring song, La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la; first you take the pink and then some blue and then the green and then more pink and then a dash of blue coloring, coloring, coloring, grab another color, doo dee doo!"

She stops her coloring as she hears the door slam downstairs.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what you think?**

**Wrote a lot huh?**

**Do you like that I used one of their songs from the show?**

**Who could be at that door?**

**You'll have to wait to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: she's back!

**The simple game of hide and seek**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

**Same day**

Blossom and Buttercup slammed the door of the house.

"I can't believe we searched the whole city and still didn't find her!" Buttercup screamed.

"I know!" Blossom agreed, "Let's just get to our room."

Buttercup nodded.

They went up stairs to their room.

Blossom opened the door to their room, when she saw Bubbles; she ran to hug her while screaming "BUBBLES!"

Then Buttercup asked from outside the door, "Bubbles?"

"She's here!" screamed Blossom.

"BUBBLES!" screamed Buttercup running in the room to hug their sister.

"We missed you Bubbles!" Blossom told Bubbles.

Bubbles said, "You missed me?"

"Of course!" said Buttercup, "We love you."

"Don't ever do that again!" said Blossom.

"Wait 'til Professor sees you!" Buttercup said, "He called everyone to find you."

"Bubbles?" said Blossom, "Is that Stray Bullet?"

Bubbles nodded, "She's the one that told me to come back."

"Tell her thank you for me." said Buttercup.

Bubbles turned to Stray Bullet, "They say thank you."

'No problem' Stray Bullet said.

"GIRLS!" called the professor from downstairs.

"Just a minute professor!" said Blossom, she turned to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, you go down first. Surprise him…"

"Okay."

* * *

Bubbles goes down stairs. She sees the professor with his head in his hands on the table.

"Professor?" she calls.

Professor raises his head, "Bubbles?" His eyes widen, "BUBBLES, YOU'RE BACK!"

He jumps out of his seat, literally and runs to Bubbles to hug her.

"Oh honey, you're okay….I've missed you so much." he said hugging her tight.

"Professor…can't breathe…" she says between gasps.

He loosens his hold, "I'm sorry honey… It's I've missed you so much."

"You did?"

He nods, "Don't you ever think that we don't need you."

"Okay." she says.

"Where are your sisters?" he asks.

"Upstairs…"

* * *

And once again the day was saved by…

Stray Bullet.

* * *

…………………………………

Blossom, commander and the leader  
Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter  
Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter  
Powerpuffs save the day...  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls  
Powerpuff!

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What do you think?**


End file.
